The startup time of electronic devices may be an important performance feature, such as with computing and consumer devices, including desktop and laptop computers, tablet computers, televisions, audio equipment, smartphones, cameras, etc. When an electronic device is powered on, various operating parameters must be allowed to settle, such as the supply voltage for powering digital circuitry as well as the system clock used to clock the digital circuitry. If these parameters are not allowed to settle, the digital circuitry will likely malfunction during the startup operation.